germanpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Rudik3000
As always, I was playing Everybody Edits and that day I had reached a daily streak of 3000. I went to level called "Boss to gode" and I met Rudik3000. You may not believe me, but Rudik was acting kind of strange, he was acting like a normal human and talking about EE problems, politics and suggestions on how to improve EE. I was shocked, Rudik even had GOG100lol in his friends! GOG100lol was talking to Rudik until suddenly everyone disconnected from the world he was in. Next day when I logged into EE my daily reward popup didn't appear. 'Whatever' i said to myself. Later, I entered a world called "Code is 3000", and Rudik was there, still talking about normal human stuff. This traumatized me as Rudik doesn't do that. He greets me, so I had to respond in order not to look like a moron. "Hi" I respond to Rudik. Rudik started talking about the EE reboot with me. I left, turned my PC off as soon as possible, and went for a ice cold shower to forget what I saw. When I got out of the shower, I heard some noise, was it zyhrllos? Was it IguestIi? I wasn't sure but it didn't sound good. When I got myself dry, I went into my room and saw my wall. I screamed, for it was pictures of politicians and high quality EE suggestions. I put those pictures away as fast as I could. I was in panic, my heart was beating faster than ever before. I shout to see if anyone was here. I explored the house and saw a giant hole in the ground where the kitchen used to be. I look down at the hole and someone pushes me into it. I woke up. I was completely chained, unable to get out. In the shadow I saw a man with a box, he pushed the box closer to me as light illuminates his face. It is MrShoe. He craved for help and whispered 'If I let you free, both of us will die". He then went back into the shadow. I waited an hour or two, I had completely lost the track of time, 2 orange eyes popped from the shadow. It was Rudik! In a formal suit and glasses. He offered me to work for him in order to be free. I accepted but only because I want to live. He guided me through a long tunnel and when we approached a door, I pushed him into the door knob and ran through the door. I was completely exhausted, I crawled out the hole I fell into with the power of adrenaline and instantly called the police. A man answered, and he said "T̛h͡er͟e̸'s ͠now̴h͝e̛ŗe to͞ ̨run͘". I ran to my PC and there was only one thing on my desktop - A shortcut to the EE site. I clicked it, and it was all red and gory. I checked the calendar to make sure, and it wasn't Halloween nor April Fools. There were 3000 players online, the most I had ever seen! I apparently had no worlds and couldn't create any, so I just clicked a world called "Join us". I joined the world and my computer instantly got a BSoD. I screamed. The computer's monitor suddenly started smoking and bleeding. I ran out of my room and a man with orange skin and orange burning eyes stood there. He said "Make EE Great again". I fell unconscious from a hit. "Am I dead?" I asked myself. From the immense pain coming from my head, I felt like I was. My mouth was sealed with flex tape so I could only mumble gibberish and or try to scream. Rudik came closer and said "You have runied EE, now you must suffer the biggest punishment". Rudik brings a box closer, illuminated by light it seems like a TV. Rudik giggles and says "Join me, or suffer for rest of your life". I decline his request, he turns on the TV and leaves. Its a picture of Xenonetix. I scream in so big pain the flex tape bursted. After vomiting three times from the immense rage, I suddenly had enough power to break out of the chair, take the TV and throw it far enough to hit Rudik. I began to run. It's been like 30 minutes now, and I'm completely exhausted, thirsty, hungry and disgusted. I started walking because I didn't have any more power or rage to do that. Suddenly, I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I walk into the light. It's the outside world in the middle of the forest. There was a note saying "Run" alongside some supplies. Someone else must have also suffered from Rudik's wrath. I started going and am currently searching for a new home. Category:Weirdoverse